Don't Starve Together: The Arrival Of The Ninja In Red
by NinjaGirl16100
Summary: A few weeks had passed since they had taken down Maxwell. Nothing but peace had filled the land. But then Hunts comes up to Wilson and tells him that Maxwell is coming back. How does she know that? And when will he attack? Read on to find out. Sunny Foxy Weya Polaris Jayce Sandy Windy Zips Panther and Huntress belongs to me.


Don't Starve Together: The Arrival Of The Ninja In Red

~Wilson's view~

It has been a few weeks or so since Panther has taken back control over her very own homeland. Ever since she had claimed her place as queen everything has been rather quiet. And I actually like it. But everything had changed. I was working on a spell while Willow slept. I gently poured a chemical into another one and leaned back watching as it made a small puff of colorful chemicals. I pondered to myself quietly until a knock on our door had interrupted my train of thought.

I set aside my project and walked to the door yawning slightly. I opened the door to find a nervous looking Hunts standing at the door tapping her foot in the way that said she was thinking about something that is making her nervous. When she saw me she sighed in relief. "Oh boy. Am I glad to see you Wilson. Something is wrong and all of us girls can feel it." She talked fast which wasn't like her when she's nervous. I reached out and placed my hands on her shoulder. "Calm down Hunts. You're speaking too fast. Tell me again. Slowly." She nodded inhaled slowly then exhaled slowly. Her camou green eyes looked at me an emotion I'm pretty sure I knew too well. "Wilson. I think Maxwell will come back."

I blinked in surprised and confusement. I let loose a nervous chuckle. "Uh...I'm sorry I'm not so certain I heard you right. But I think you said that you think Maxwell will come back." I searched her face looking for any emotion that said she was kidding. But there wasn't a single emotion that said that at all. She shook her head. I stepped back mostly in fear and shock. "Wait...you're joking yes?...Oh my goodness you're not." I ran my hand through my hair trying to place this together. I looked at her once more. She shook her head once again. "I'm being serious Wilson. I couldn't help but notice that a strange case of deja vu has been tickling my mind for days. I'm scared Wilson. Because I had been in a situation like this before. I think he might be coming back." I frowned in thought and sighed. "Have you talked to the queen about this?" I watched as she bobbed her head. I nodded walked over to her and forced a small scared but brave smile. "Then we should talk this over with her in the morning. Right now it's midnight and we both need sleep." She nodded and walked away looking slightly stiff. The door creaked as I closed it slowly. I leaned against it in thought. _If he comes then we_ _ **all**_ _will be ready to take him on. I'll fight Maxwell if he comes back._

~Hunt's view~

I walked away feeling guilty and dumb for bothering Wilson in the middle of the night. But I couldn't get the feeling that Maxwell might return to take back control over the kingdom. A cold breeze blew through the silent forest and I pulled my arms closer around my body trying to keep my teeth from chattering. _Brr...I kinda wish that I remembered to bring a coat with me...Now that I had told about my guess on Maxwell's return we just need to prepare the others for his return. But even if he does return we still need to be ready...Gosh...This is a lot harder then planning an attack on your enemies. If only I knew when he was going to return that would be nice. Oh If only-_ "I see someone is enjoying the night other then me."

I took a fighting stance only to see a scared cowering William holding up his hands for protection. "Don't hurt me! I'm unarmed! Well I don't really know how to use a weapon so...I guess I meant I'm...harmless?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief and calmed down my rattling nerves. He noticed that I looked rattled so he tilt my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. "Huntress. What's wrong? You seem a little...jumpy. Is everything alright?"

I sighed and told him. He didn't interrupt me or even make a noise he just nodded and raised his eyebrows in surprise. After I finished he rubbed his chin in thought. "I see. So you think Maxwell might return and topple Queen Panther." I nodded suddenly feeling guilty. William stopped in his tracks turned around and looked at me in the eyes his black eyes serious. "Does the Queen know this?" After I nodded he smirked. "Then there is no need to worry." I so badly want to slap him across the head right there right now. "Excuse me?! In case you haven't noticed this guy practically tried to get people killed! He brought people from across the globe and left them alone so they can either die or starve to death! Are you mad!?" William was shocked at my sudden out burst but then another emotion flickered across his face. Guilt.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach and looked to the ground suddenly feeling interested in the weeds that grew there. I heard William sigh and lifted my chin up to his eyes so I could look at him. "I understand. You're scared worried and enraged about this. And I don't blame you. I don't want him to turn Charlie into a Gure again." I forced myself to look at him fully in the eyes. They showed one emotion. Determination. I chuckled and hugged him. "Thanks Will. I feel a little better now."

~Queen Panther's view~

~The next morning...~

I awoke a little earlier then how I planned. I didn't want someone to ask me why. The feeling of deja vu was fresh and a lot crazier then normal. I rushed through brushing my teeth and my hair. As I passed my bedroom mirror I couldn't help but noticed that I forgot to change out of my pajamas. I groaned and used a spell to pick out a dress. When I couldn't find one I made one a black dress with black lace sleeveless and knee high. I nodded agreeing with my choice and walked briskly out of my room. My servant Markle was waiting for me out in the dining room.

"Good morning my Queen. Would you prefer your daily herbal tea?" As much as I had to admit that it sounds pretty good my stomach was telling me that it doesn't think it can keep down even a sip of it. I shook my head. "No thank you Markle not today." He bowed respecting my choice but I still caught sight of a curious frown as I passed. I walked briskly out of the dining room and down the quarters were my sisters slept. I passed Hunts room and I paused in thought. I stepped back rose my hand then paused wondering if she would be awake. But I had to take a chance. I knocked on her door.

I stood there waiting as I heard the muffled sound of the wheel chair creaking as it moved the soft padded sound of bare feet footsteps. Then the click as the door opened revealing a tired Huntress. Her ears did it's morning twitch and her tail hang loose behind her legs. She yawned rubbing her left eye. "Morning your highness. Did you sleep well?" I rolled my eyes at the royalty stuff again. "Listen. Just for today can you just call me Panther? Just for today?" I caught the curious look as she nodded and let me in her slightly messy room. "Okay Panther...what's up? This isn't your everyday morning hello." I sighed running my hands through my hair then rubbing my own ears. "Huntress. You're getting the feeling too huh?" She didn't reply so I already knew the answer. Yes.

"Why are you asking this?" I looked up at her, her eyes narrowed in seriousness and caution. "Because I think that he's coming back. But he might be stronger and powerful. I'm telling you this because I want you and the girls to move on to Defcon 3. I need you to get ready." Hunts looked to her right her way of saying so you want me to pull out the big boys? I stood up walked to her side and patted her right shoulder. "I need you to be prepared. I don't need you to get all jumpy and strict that you push away friends and family." She smiled at my reply signing that she got it. I nodded my head firmly and walked out feeling proud that I got some pretty cool sisters.

~Meanwhile…~

~Maxwell's view~

I growled as I threw the spell book that I was using to work on a spell with across the cave. Since the day that rotten little goody two shoes had taken over **my** kingdom I had to live in a cave my suits getting completely dirty. I was dead serious that I was going to wring that mad scientist's neck. I walked over to the small fire I built tossed in a few logs sat down and grumbled to myself. I was tired of working on spells that only turn out as a failure. I yelled in rage and kicked another spell book across the room. "Say friend. It looks like you're having some trouble there."

I looked up to see a figure in the cave's entrance. I bolted up picked up my badly made spear and pointed it at her. "Who are you!?" I lunged forward a bit but with his arm the figure broke off the spear's tip. I stared at it shocked surprised and scared. "Hey now. I only want to talk. Is that a crime here?" I glared at the person. "Who are you exactly?" I heard a soft chuckle as she-yes she!-walked into the fire's light. She wore a red skirt and a brick red suit top. Her hair was a cherry red and her eyes were a bright burnt brown almost close to a red. "I'm a friend. But you can call me Red Ninja. At your service."

She held out her hand to shake and I shook it slowly. "So how about you? Who are you?" I dipped into a bow. "Maxwell the Great at your service." I kissed the back of her hand and Red Ninja chuckled pretty cutely. "My! Quite the gentlemen aren't you? Well I'm charmed." I lead her to the fire and sat down with her. "So...why are you here?" Red Ninja stretched out her long tan legs and smiled. "I'm here to make a deal with you." I rose an eyebrow interested. "Oh? I'm listening." She switched her position and leaned closer. "You have been kick out of your stolen kingdom and I have been banned from my homeland. And the ones we both blame a certain someone who made this happen. I blame a disgusting ugly mutant tiger girl and you blame a...um…" I smiled at her sweetly. "A scientist. A gentleman mad scientist." She smiled at me and took my hand. "Anyway and we both want revenge right? Well...how about we partner up and get our revenge huh?" I admit I was interested but I have some trust issues. I rose an eyebrow in caution. Red Ninja chuckled at this and leaned in closer. "I see that you have trust issues so...how about I help you topple the new idiot ruling your kingdom then rule it together? Me as your assistant and you as my king?" Honestly that got my attention so I rose both of my eyebrows. She held out her hand with a smirk. "So do we have a deal?" I nodded and shook her hand. "Deal."

~Wilson's view~

~Later…~

Hunts has been rather quiet and secretive later in the afternoon. She was hiding something and Panther along with the other girls are in it too. When I asked her what was wrong she replied that nothing was wrong. But if I haven't been with her for more then a day I wouldn't have knew that she had lied. And if there is another thing that I wouldn't have known if I hadn't been trying survive with her it's that there is a matter and I'm not in this.

I was getting pretty annoyed at them for giving each other side looks and dead serious looks at their reflections. I was in the Royal Lab working on a plant growth mixture. It was fine except that it kept blowing up in my face. After the third round I gave up and sat down. I sighed annoyed at myself. _What is Hunts and her sisters up to? There hiding something and we are left out of the loop. Well...if they won't tell me then I'll find it out myself._

I walked out of the lab and made my way to Hunts room. I checked the door surprised that it was unlocked not locked as she always has it. Anyway I slowly opened the door and as quiet as possible I walked in. I looked around at her room. There was a pile of books in a corner and a stack of crumpled papers. Her trash bin was overfilled with paper. I dug in and grabbed the nearest thing I could find. I pulled out a ball of paper and slowly unrolled it. It had a few stains on it but I was able to make out her slightly fast handwriting. It was plans on a attack or a defense attack. I dug in more and pulled out loads more paper. Each of them had different ideas on how to stop Maxwell's attacks and how to use our magic wisely. I stared at them in shock. _She's trying to make a defense plan._ _ **That's**_ _what got them so silent and secretive. They are slowly building a plan._ I was so distracted by the papers I didn't hear Hunts come in. "Wilson?"

~Hunt's view~

I honestly was shocked to see Wilson in my room digging through my trash. I was only having a glass of tea and was making my way back to my room until I saw my door open wide. I knew this sign. This meant someone is in my room. Best bet an enemy. I got my hunting knife ready and slowly walked up to my room. I peered in and there was The Gentleman Scientist. He was kneeling digging in my trash looking at some papers. I called out his name and he whirled around at me shocked and surprised mixed together.

I stepped in slowly sheathing my hunting knife. "Wilson what are you doing in my room in my trash no less?" He stood up walked over to me and held up some of the papers. "Do you wish to explain this to me?" I narrowed my eyes trying to see what he was talking about. When I saw my handwriting and the ideas I scribbled down I rose my eyebrows in surprise. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." He frowned his eyebrows coming close. "Huntress...Don't lie to me. What are you and your sisters planning?"

I looked down feeling guilty and suddenly upset at myself. I lifted my head up at him again his angry ocean blue eyes burning into my camou green eyes. "Wilson. It's going to be soon. He's going to come soon. And he's going to be stronger powerful faster clever better than before. We need to be ready for him. Because if we don't he will topple us." Wilson sighed in annoyance at me. I saw that vein that told me he's mad. "Huntress for the last time Maxwell is gone for good! He's not going to overcome Panther! You really need-" He couldn't finish his sentence because a loud explosion cut him off. The whole place shook as rubble fell down from the ceiling. I looked up at Wilson relieved that he hasn't been hit from a piece of rubble. I straightened panting in fear as I kept my stare at him. "Well...now we know **when** he is going to attack. And that-" I reached over opened my closet pulled out two guns loaded them and looked over at his scared face. "-is right now."

~Wilson's view~

I watched as she kicked down the door and ran out yelling a battle cry. _Now? Maxwell is attacking now? But...he's been striped of his powers. How..._ I ran out of the room and out to the castle's front door. There I stood with the other survivors staring at what could be attacking us. Sure enough it was Maxwell. But he has someone helping him. It was a girl. A tall scary girl with a evil smirk on her lips as they tackled the castle's defenses.

She was dressed in blood red head to toe. Her deep red fire colored hair was loose covering her shoulders. She wore a red short loose kimono with red gloves that trails up to her upper arms. She wore high heeled high knee boots that each held a sai. Making an X on her back are two katanas. Her lips were devil red and her brunt brown eyes were close to a deep red. I noticed that her eyes were not focused on us or the defenses they were focused on Hunts as Hunts battled Maxwell's shadows and people dressed in red head to toe.

I raced back inside frightened and worried. _What do I do?...He's back and he's got help. He's out numbered us...What do we do now?_ I sinked into a corner scared and worried. _Okay first of all Mr. Higgsbury I'd stop worrying and make a battle strategy._ I shot my head up in surprise wondering if someone is in the room. When I saw no one I frowned wondering if it was my imagination. _And no it's not your imagination. I'm actually speaking in your mind._ I shot my brows up in surprise. _Wait...telepathy?...I thought it was fake..._ I heard a snort in my head and some laughter. _Seriously? No it's not you just had never experienced it. Well now you did. So back to what I said. Get off of your wimpy butt and go and help your friends._ I furrowed my brows at the wimpy part jumped up raced outside and met up with my friends. "Okay...I got a plan."

~Hunts' View~

I never thought my nemesis Red Ninja would team up with Maxwell. I watched as her smirk grew bigger as they stomped on our defenses. If I didn't know her any better I'd say the smirk means she's getting her way. And my guess is that Maxwell is part of her devilish plan. I heard footfalls and I shot my glance to see Wilson running in. He grabbed Willow by her shoulder and whispered in her ear. I frowned guessing that he's telling a plan and I rolled my eyes.

I kicked down a Red Ninja and fired at it's head with my gun. "Bring in the big guns!" I frowned in thought. _The big guns? What big guns?_ I heard heavy thudding and I felt my stomach do a sickening flip. _Oh god no...she did not..._ Sure enough in came the big guns. Her Red Ninja Android. And it's giant foot was about to crash on me so I had to move out of the way. I looked up as I watched Panther step out and shoot black lightning at some of the Red Ninjas. She used her black magic to light some on fire. Maxwell took this as an advantage to fire at her with some magic. She got hit and our queen was falling over the balcony. "PANTHER!"

Woodie caught her in his big arms. He carried her out of danger and as soon as he did I ran over. I checked her pulse. It was weak but still strong. I had to lean on a rock to breathe. I was past mad. I. Was. **Furious!** I glared up at Maxwell and Red Ninja. They had already barged in and was trashing the castle. I ditched my empty guns pulled out my katanas and ran in. I sliced down every single shadow and Red Ninja in my way as I ran in. When I burst into the throne room Red Ninja and Maxwell were shaking hands with each other.

Red Ninja smirked as she saw me. "Oh ho~! I think we have an intruder." Maxwell saw me and smiled evilly. "Well my dear. Shall we take her down?" Red Ninja pulled out her katanas and charged while Maxwell fired some magic my way. I blocked the magic with my katana and shielded myself from Red Ninja's incoming attack. She then switched to using her whole body to fight. She aimed a kick into my stomach but I blocked it with my arm then kicked her in the chest. She went flying back a few feet. Maxwell shot more magic my way but I blocked it again. He tried using hand to hand combat so I dodged left then I punched with my right. But I had left my left flank open.

I kneeled over in pain trying to stop the flow of blood with my hand. Red Ninja still had the same smirk on her face as Maxwell got ready to deliver the final blow. "Such a shame. You all worked your hardest to stop me but you had greatly failed. So now-with my queen-we can take back what was stolen from us!" I looked up in shock as she and Maxwell laughed their heads off. I looked down ashamed at myself and my actions. I was ready to take my fate. Maxwell got ready to finish what he had started until Red Ninja had knocked his butt out. She walked over to the throne sat in it and became the new queen of this world. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did you really think I was going to let you be my king? Oh no. I'm now queen of this land! I'm now in charge! And I order Sieata Comro and Maxwell to be sentenced to death!" I heard her laughter echo in my mind as the tiredness swept over my body. Then darkness clouded my vision and everything went black.

~Three days later…~

~Wilson's view~

 _Another day back out in the wilderness._ I shuddered and brought my piece of wool closer around my shoulders. Winter was around the corner and honestly I wish Hunts was awake right now. On the night when Maxwell and Red Ninja-that's the name that Sunny told me was her name.-had took back the kingdom, Polaris told me that Panther won't make it without proper medical care but I had high hopes that she will. And that's not it. I felt strange. Like the shadows that were inside me had somehow found a way out. That's when I knew something was wrong.

I ran back inside the castle to the throne room to find Red Ninja sitting on the throne. I felt fear coursing through my body as she laughed at me. "Oh ho~! What's this? A hero? Well I'm sorry boy. There is no one for you to save." She waved her hand to my feet and I looked. There laid Hunts and Maxwell. I knelt next to Hunts and checked her pulse. It was weak but strong and bold. I wanted to leave Maxwell for dead but sometime there's a things called second chances so I checked his pulse. It was steady too. I looked up at Red Ninja anger now coursing through my body. "Oh ho~! Someone's mad. Well tough! Cause I'm in control now!" She bent down her second and third fingers on both hands and pointed them down. "I make the rules boi!" As baffled as I am at that I had to dart out of the way as she commanded some shadows to attack me. I ran as fast as my legs could let me out of the castle to join my friends. "Run! We can't fight them!" We ran out into the cold dark night and that's how we got here.

I sighed as I looked over at Maxwell's quiet form. We had allowed him to be with us but we still didn't trust him. I guess he accepted that and remained quiet. I watched as he shivered a little and pulled his coat closer around him. I guess he felt me staring because he turned his head my way. I was taken back by his scared and sad dark cold eyes so I looked away. I heard a soft groan and looked down. Hunts had shifted a little but was still asleep. She was hurt bad but was still alive lucky her. Polaris wandered in tired then tripped over a stone. She fell over landed on her stomach and remained there. Maxwell stood up walked over to her and offered her a hand up. She looked at it then took his hand and weakly stood up. Her knees wobbled a bit but she manages to stand...for a minute.

"Oh! I must be getting old." She nervously chuckled but we knew that she hasn't slept or ate anything in ages. "Here. Have a seat. I'll watch them for you." He moved aside for her then walked away. Polaris sat down watching him leave. I knew what she was thinking. Why is he being nice? I turned my attention back to Hunts worried and hoping. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Maxwell had a small smile on his face as he kneeled by me. "Hello. Um…" I frowned in confusement as he rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and smiled a little. "Thank you...Wilson. Thank you for saving me." I was shocked. Even though we hated each other I never knew he was one for thank yous. But I smiled a bit. "You're welcome." I heard another soft moan.

~Hunts' view~

My head was pounding. I heard people speaking but they sounded distant. I wanted to lift up my arm but couldn't. I groaned a little as something bright hits my eyes. I squinted as I looked up into deep ocean blue eyes and deep dark black eyes. When my eyes focused I was staring at Wilson and Maxwell. When I saw Maxwell I was shocked. I socked him right in the nose then stood up way too fast. I was ready to punch him again if he was going to attack us again. Wilson stood up placing himself between us. "Huntress stop! He was double crossed by Red Ninja." My knees wobbled a little so I sat down. "Ugh...what happened?" After they had gave me some food and something warm they explained everything that happened after I passed out. I nodded listening. "So...now Red Ninja has took over this world and Maxwell is acting all nice so we can pity him? Yeah. I don't think I pity him at all." Wilson sighed reached out and placed his hands on my sore wounded shoulders. "Hunts...I understand. You think this is a joke but it's not. I can assure you that there is nothing we can do to stop her." I looked him sighed weakly stood up then hobbled away.

I wandered until I found a small cliff. There I sat down and stared at the beauty of the wilderness. I looked down feeling lost worried and scared. _Now what? I'm scared. Panther might not make it without medical help Red Ninja is stronger and powerful then ever and I can't reach nor contact anyone in this opposite world. It's so hard to be a hero if there is barely anything to help you._ I hugged my knees inhaling the sweet morning dew from last night's rainfall. A thought crossed my mind as I looked back out at the woods. I smiled. I stood up feeling confidence rushing through my body. The pain had disappeared as if the confidence has soothed my sore body. I knew one thing was right I will find a way to stop Red Ninja even if it means my life.

~Red Ninja's view~

I took a long sip of my red wine as I watched my servants serve me real rich food. I smiled to myself as I thought about how nice it was to be in charge once again. My thoughts drifted back to the night I had took control of this world and I chuckled to myself. Truthfully I feel a little bit guilty for crossing Maxwell. He was such a gentleman. I extended my hand and snapped my fingers. One of my servants rushed to my side with a bottle of red wine. As he poured it an evil grin flickered across my face. I was in control.

After I had filled my belly I sat back on my throne and stared at the same place where I had finished my childhood nemesis: Huntress. A.K.A Sieata Comro. Since she had left Earth and disappeared I have been hunting her down so I could finish what I had started. She has always been foiling my plans to take over the city we both plan live and fight in. I had always wanted to see her blood spilled across the ground. Well that night was the best. I didn't get to see her blood spilt but I was able to finish what I had started. I rested my head back and sighed smiling. _Hm...revenge is the best food ever. It settles in my stomach very well. And it has a wonderful after taste._ I thought about that gentleman scientist and growled. _Oh that awful taste of foiling you get in your mouth when you know you're plans are about to be foiled._ I smirked as I thought about how nice it would be to see his blood spilt. _Hm-hm...I wonder how good this revenge would taste._ I chuckled. Then it echoed into a dark deepening laugh.

~ _Three days later…~_

~Hunts view~

I was ready to kick Red Ninja's baboon butt back into next week's Tuesday. My wounds had healed Panther was stable now and Maxwell wants to take on Red Ninja himself. Wilson so totally topple her too. That morning I was so ready to march up to that kingdom and kick her butt. But we needed a plan. "Okay...so we need a plan to get into that castle and send her flying out of this world. Anyone got any ideas?"

I have heard stupider ideas but the ones I had to listen to were the worse. I sighed completely surrounded by idiots. Foxy then brought up a pretty good idea. "I think we should probably take down her defenses then destroy her monsters and servants then storm into the throne room and kick her red butt." Everyone frowned thinking over her plan. Maxwell then piped up. "Actually I like that idea." Mrs. Wickerbottom then nodded agreeing with him. "Yes I think that one will work." Wigfrid rose her spear. "I agree as well!" Wes made a mention that said he agreed. Wolfgang nodded as well. Webber shook his spider head up and down in agreement. Woody nodded along with WX-78. Wendy and Abigail agreed as well. Willow looked at Wilson who was smiling in agreement and nodded. I smiled. "Then let's do this."

Later that night we stood tall in front of the castle that Red Ninja has claimed as her own. I rolled my left shoulder feeling like it has been years since we had last fought together. Wilson placed his hand on my shoulder smiling. "You take the lead this time Huntress." I nodded, rose my sword and shouted a battle cry. Then we ran towards our destination. Many servants monsters and shadow beings along with Red Soldiers ran out ready to fight us. I threw some Ninja stars at them and they fell over. I stabbed another in the stomach then continued my attacks.

We ran through the halls cutting punching spelling and slicing shadow beings monster and Red Ninja Soldiers left and right. Making my hand like claws I stabbed one in the stomach. Then I tore another one's stomach open. I ripped one in half. I took my chance at ripping out a shadow hound's spine out. I paused for a breath then looked over at Wilson who was pale with fear. "What?" He swallowed nervously. "W-were you like this wh-when I died then came back to l-life?" I shrugged and nodded. Wigfrid walked over frowning. "Do thy needth art weapon?" I shook my head no. I smiled while slicing open a stomach of a Red Ninja Soldiers stomach. "Nah. I'm my own weapon."

We reached the throne room. Red Ninja stood up angry and ready to destroy us. When she saw Wilson her eyes showed blood lust and evil. I readied my sword while all of us got ready. She pulled out Chinese claws put them on then charged at us. I dodged an attack from her sword then avoided her sai. Mrs. Wickerbottom then casted a spell at her which she had dodged. The blast had sent us all flying. As we all tried to regain our bearings I noticed that Wilson was missing. I looked around almost in a panic. "Where is Wilson?!" Willow looked around. My ears caught a sound from where Red Ninja stood. I shot my glance towards her way.

There in her grasp dangling above the ground was Wilson. While we weren't looking Red Ninja must have came up behind him then grabbed him. I was so angry that I felt like I could strangle Red Ninja myself. I sent a glance towards Foxy and saw that she was trying hard to ignite up in fire. Red Ninja sent that evil triumphant look on her face. "Well...what are you going to do now that one of your friend is almost dead?" A sharp growl rumbled in my throat and I was so mad at her. I felt a soft delicate hand touch my arm but I brushed it off. I was past safety. I'm now at kill-her-before-she-kills-Wilson. I lunged right at her and that's it. That and a blank space in my mind.

~Meanwhile…~

~Polaris' View~

I decided to stay behind so I can keep an eye on Panther. Truthfully I'm rather scared for her. I can only pray that she will be alright. Anyway so I sat there huddled close to the fire watching the flames flicker around. I shivered and rubbed my left bare shoulder. _Wish I decided to wear a long sleeve shirt instead of a no sleeve shirt. Ugh...well it's my fault anyways. I hope Pans will be alright. She took a bad hit._ I pulled my coat closer around my shoulders. _It's my fault she's going to die. I should have stayed in the throne room and stood there ready to send Red Ninja flying. Oh well...I didn't. Some sister I am._ I felt goosebumps ripple across my skin. I shivered again and began to rub them. As I did so I couldn't help but think the last time I got these goosebumps was when Hunts had went a little psycho. Hunts has this anger issue. Once she nearly killed someone only because he tried to attack me. So we had to keep in check in case she does lose control of her temper. But right now if my natural instincts weren't so alert I'd say that Hunts is a bit out of control. I stood ready to start running there but the sound of someone teleporting distracted me. It came from Pans tent. I ran in to find it empty. I felt my eyes widen. _Uh oh. This shouldn't be good._

~Meanwhile…~

~Panther's View~

I felt the wind play with my raven black hair as I ran through the dark woods. It felt so good to hear the wind blow to feel the wind blow. But I wasn't running for the fun of it. I was running because my sister Hunts is out of control right now. The last time this happened it didn't go so well. In fact I nearly lost an arm trying to get her to calm down. I jumped over a log just as I saw the castle in view. I stood tall as I panted trying to catch my breathe. _Well..._ I heaved. _Here is the castle. I hope I'm not too late to help my sisters and everyone else._

~Wilson's view~

~In the Throne Room~

I gripped Hunts' arm as she tried to finish Red Ninja. I never seen her like this. It's rather scary now that you think about it I don't think I had ever seen her like this. I had always seen her as a calm clever smart cheeky confident bold courageous brave daredevil headstrong venturesome girl. I had always wondered if her anger is something that makes her like this.

I felt her fist hit my stomach hard as I went flying a few feet. Wolfgang tried to stop her by grabbing her around the hips but she jumped up landed on his head which caused him to barrel into a wall then continued her way to Red Ninja who was cowering in a corner. We were all tired hurt and bruised and we had no clue on how to stop Hunts. That's until I hear the caw of a raven and the sound of ice echoing through the hallway.

Polaris came sliding in like she owned the place while Panther came flying-I kid you not she was flying in the room with what seems to be blackish-purple-ish raven wings-and came to a halt by each other sides. Then the two looked at each other in surprise then they both said in chorus: "What are you doing here!? I'm here to help them!" I guess they got over the shock because then they both started to run towards Hunts. Polaris jumped on Hunts back then Panther fired some black energy source at Hunts while Hunts tried to get Polaris off her back. Hunts managed to pull off Polaris but she was working on trying to get Panther to stop firing at her. Polaris then placed her hand on Hunts left shoulder blade and Hunts suddenly turned into ice.

Polaris sighed in relief then focused on Red Ninja. She snarled stood up then rose her hand. "I'll finish you I don't care if I die tonight!" She tried to summon her servants but she couldn't. In shocked she fell to her knees. "What!? What happened to my powers?" Panther then walked up besides Polaris looking different again. "That's because you are not in control anymore. I am. So…" Panther leaned down and lifted Red Ninja's trembling chin. "...who is the real leader bub?" Red Ninja swallowed hard in fear. "Y-You are. You are in control of this land."

Panther straightened smiling in amusement. Polaris walked up and stood besides Panther. "So who just kicked your baboon butt?" Red Ninja trembled more in fear but she answered. "Polaris and Panther" Polaris then smirked as she leaned against Panther. "Your butt just got kicked by Pols and Pans."

~Later..~

~Polaris' View~

Red Ninja got sent to another world that was far away from Panther's homeland. I guess everything is going to be fine now that Panther has the throne back. We were all in the Royal Dining Room enjoying a big meal as we all chatted about the battle against Red Ninja. I had a glass of Earl Gray tea as I watched my sister's' scarf down a turkey in three minutes. I chuckled. _I guess living out in the woods for three days can make you real hungry._ I heard my stomach rumble and I smiled to myself.

After a few plates of Russian Mushroom-Meat Piroshki I couldn't help but notice Maxwell standing alone. He looked upset as he stared at Panther eating some shish kabobs. Then he wandered off. I then stood up excusing myself while picking up two plates of Russian Mushroom-Meat Piroshki and followed after him. I found him standing out on the balcony slowly sipping red wine. I rolled my eyes at the wine. "Hiya Max."

He jumped about thirty feet then he settled down slowly when he saw that it was just me. "Oh it's just you." I frowned confused. "Um...yeah, just me." He turned back to the stars taking another sip of wine. I stepped forward putting a plate down for him. He looked at it like it was going to eat him. I chuckled. "You Americans. It's Russian Mushroom-Meat Piroshki. It's mushrooms and meat." He then made a mention that said oh picked up the fork and took a bite.

We stood there eating the Russian Mushroom-Meat Piroshki in quiet. To break the silence I set down my fork and looked at him. "So...what's up? You been quiet all night." He set down his fork then turned to face me. "I wanted to take back the kingdom I was so into the deal Red Ninja made with me I didn't know she was double crossing me." He looked down at his shoes like they were made of plastic. He sighed. "I guess I was blinded by her beauty." I rolled my eyes at that last part. "Really? Her beauty? I think she wears too much red and is in desperate need of a haircut. I don't see beauty I see a flirt." He looked at me as if I told him something so obvious. I continued. "Maxwell stop kicking yourself for falling for her scheme. She does that with every boy she meets."

Maxwell smiled then looked at me right in the eyes. "Thank you. For talking to me." I smiled at him. "No problem." I heard the sound of high heels clicking on the ground as Panther walked in. She smiled at Maxwell and me as she handed me a mug of beer. I took it taking a slow long sip. She stole a mushroom from my plate and winked at me as I slapped her hand away from my plate. We stared at the stars thinking for a little bit. Panther then swallowed her sip of beer before opening her mouth to say something. "So Maxwell...do you want to take back my kingdom now?" I expected him to say yeah but instead he shook his head no. "No. Not really. I don't feel like taking back your kingdom anymore." Panther smiled as she set down her mug. "Good, because I found a small dimension without a king that could use one. But here's the catch: you got to be an nice honest fair king." He looked at her as if she said something weird but then he smiled. "Okay then. I approve."

~The next morning…~

~Hunts' view~

After I went a little crazy last night and Polaris froze me I guess I been okay. I was happy that Panther took back her kingdom and that Red Ninja was gone but I feel awful. I feel awful for releasing my anger in front of them but it happens you know. You make a mistake. I was roaming the castle grounds that early morning after about three cup of Earl Gray tea. I shivered a bit as I pulled my coat over my shoulders. _Brr...winter here is colder then how I remember it. Or maybe it's because I was a frozen hunk of ice last night. Man...I can't believe she froze me. It felt weird. Very weird._ My train of thoughts ended the minute I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Wilson staring at me as if I was wearing a monkey suit. I stepped back ready for the sudden rush of questions that will be asked. "Hey sorry. Didn't see you." He smiled as he bowed slowly. "It's okay. But are you okay from last night?" I paused at that question. _Was I okay with my anger from last night? Am I even okay?_ I looked up at him and shook my head. He nodded as if he understood me. "I understand. While you were asleep Polaris told me about your anger issue. I'm sorry." I looked down. "Don't be sorry Wilson. It always happens." He smiled. "Maxwell is going to be king in another dimension." I nodded. Panther told me that. I looked at him almost smiling. "So now what Mr. Higgsbury? Where's all the adventure now that the action is over?" He looked at me smiling as the sun rose. "There is always an adventure."

 **The End**


End file.
